This invention relates generally to an electrical termination for a coaxial cable and more particularly to an improved plug terminating means for the end of a coaxial cable of the type employed with antennas, for example.
In the present state of the art plugs employed for terminating coaxial antenna cables usually require the soldering of both the braid and the center conductor cable to the outer contact and the center contact of the plug, respectively. Because soldering is required, the prior art plugs are best handled individually during the manufacturing thereof and also during the installation thereof to the end of a coaxial cable. Both the soldering operations and the individual handling appreciably increase the cost of the final product.